Art of Seduction
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Only her little smile gave away any of the devious thoughts that she had entertained earlier as she planned this seduction. Cora/O'Brien. Reviews are love!


Requested by duckface666 (LJ)

Cora/Sarah – something cute

Art of Seduction

Cora stretched languidly on the bed, sliding against the soft sheets and her lips curved into a very satisfied smile. She reached out and ran her fingers down the slope of her lover's shoulders and back. Sarah glanced up as Cora brushed back some of her ruffled curls and noted that Sarah's smile mirrored her own.

"Well, that was most certainly an unexpected turn of events," Cora said lightly but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes as she shifted to lie on her side. She saw Sarah's eyebrow arch and her smile turned into more of a smirk at Cora's words.

"Unexpected? I doubt that very much milady, considerin' you were lyin' 'alf naked in the bed waiting," Sarah replied dryly and Cora had the good grace to flush a little but continue to uphold her look of angelic innocence. Only her little smile gave a way any of the devious thoughts that she had entertained earlier as she planned this seduction – if she could call it that.

Oh and how she had planned this. She surprised herself when the thought had crossed her mind and even more when she decided to actually carry it out. She arranged herself on the bed carefully after she had rung for her maid – recently turned lover – to come up. The look on Sarah's face had been priceless, astonishment mixed with amusement and definite appreciation as she raked her eyes over the barely concealed body spread out for her. Cora's heart had skipped in delight at the other woman's obvious desire when their eyes next met and she beckoned her with the slight curl of her finger and Sarah never hesitated in her quick steps to her. Cora had seemed to become quite adapt with the art of seduction – something that Sarah was definitely not complaining about.

"You should have seen the expression on your face," Cora teased with a small laugh.

"I was more surprised that you managed to undress without my help," Sarah replied teasing her back and Cora laughed again.

"It took me a lot longer than I care to admit," she told her, shifting closer and Sarah twisted from lying on her stomach to her side so they mirrored each other. It had most certainly been a bold move made by the Countess, it was only the middle of the day after all. But not having his lordship around – still in London with some business – and the girls constantly occupied with their own numerous projects and distractions. It certainly provided more freedom for her to act as she pleased. At least in private and with her maid.

"I do so hope I had not interrupted your day," Cora murmured remembering that the woman probably had a lot more things to do that frolic around in bed with her mistress.

"What, listenin' to Anna and Bates goin' on and on about how much they love each other? No thank you," Cora tried to supress a smile over her cynicism. "I was only gonna have a cig anyways."

"With Thomas?" Cora asked lightly and Sarah looked at her with a slight frown.

"Yeah, with 'im – though he's been a right bundle of joy recently," she added with a slight eye roll.

"Mmm," Cora's hand swept down her neck and collarbone, enjoying how soft and warm her skin was beneath her fingers. She drew her hand down her arm and then over the curve of her hip. "What is it that you talk about?"

Sarah gave a small shrug of her shoulders, enjoying her touch however light it might be. She didn't want to think about Thomas or anyone else, not whilst she was in bed with Cora.

"Anythin'. Bates quite often."

Cora gave a small chuckled and then asked, "And do you discuss me?"

Sarah's eyes flitted up to hers and there was a slight paused before she answered. "Sometimes."

"You are being _awfully_ cryptic," Cora admonished but let it go. Instead, she leaned in so that their lips were merely a few inches apart and now her arm encircled the other woman's waist, drawing her closer. She pressed her other hand gently against her chest, feeling the sudden leap in Sarah's heartbeat and her own jolted in time.

"Sarah," she said her voice so low that it was almost like a purr. Her accent, Sarah noted, somehow made her name sound so sensual that she leaned in a captured the Countess' mouth with her own, her body flushing with desire.

Cora was breathless when she drew back and she ached to be touched. She leaned up on her elbow to peer over Sarah at the clock on the side and then gave the woman beneath her a small, wicked smile.

"We still have time before they call for a search party," Cora giggled a little, her smile deepening as she brushed her lips over the pulse at Sarah's neck.

"Best not waste it then," Sarah replied with a small smirk and drew Cora down and then under her. Cora's eyes widened with anticipation, sucking in a small and excited breath as Sarah lay her body against her own.

"Yes, indeed," she breathed until all other words turned into moans and everything else was forgotten once again.

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews are love x


End file.
